


My First Kiss (Went a Little Like This)

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Experienced Crowley, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Holding Hands, Inexperienced Crowley, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Pre & Post Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This was a gift for someone who's repeatedly helped me out during financial difficulties
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Oscar Wilde, Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Oscar Wilde, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/gifts).



Many would assume that because Aziraphale is a being of love, he would have kissed many times, it’s the most common way of showing love for humans…mostly. However, it couldn’t be farther from the truth. Aziraphale has only ever kissed once, though he didn’t want to kiss frequently, and he remembers it mostly. He was slightly tipsy, it was in the 1890s, he was with Oscar Wilde. There had been some celebratory dinner for Wilde, and Aziraphalea had been invited as the plus one. After the party, they returned to the bookshop, where Aziraphale pulled out a number of bottles of wine. 

After a number of drinks, both Oscar and Aziraphale were more than tipsy. It was rather out of the blue. Oscar had shown no signs of being homosexual. If anything, the way that he had been acting with a young harlot earlier in the night would suggest otherwise. But then, Oscar shifted over the sofa and his fingers began to fiddle with Aziraphale’s pristine curls. The atmosphere in the room changed and it made the angel’s stomach churn in the wrong way. He wanted to run away. The feeling of the other man’s fingers against the back of his neck, messing his hair had Aziraphale cringing, wanting to flee to the safety of Crow-no, Crowley hasn’t spoken to him since the Holy Water incident. Lost in his own thoughts, Aziraphale doesn’t realize that not only is Oscar looking at him, but also, he’s moving closer, his eyes are closing. 

Before Aziraphale can breathe out a “no thank you, good day sir” Oscar Wilde is kissing him. At first, Aziraphale does feel rather repulsed. But slowly, he relaxes into it, though he isn’t enjoying it. It feels wrong, as though he’s being unfaithful, though he doesn’t have any loyalties to anyone anyway. Heaven? Aziraphale  _ hates  _ Heaven. Crowley? It’s possible, though their relationship has been on rather unstable ground recently, between the request for Holy Water, and Aziraphale’s reaction.  _ He’d tried to show the demon that he cares, though whether it came across as caring, well that is an entirely different story. The hurt he felt as he tossed the paper away, it felt like tossed away the millennia of their friendship.  _

The kiss he is currently having is nothing like what he wanted his first kiss to be, and it is rather off putting for future relationships. But Crowley is different. Or so he hopes. Oscar must notice something is not quite right with the angel, and moves back to the other side of the sofa.    
“I think you should leave” Aziraphale managed to whisper, though Oscar also heard it. He looked rather broken hearted as he stood up, retrieved his coat from the hook, and left the flat above the bookshop. 

Half a century later, when Aziraphale saw his demon hobbling towards him in the midst of a war, he has never been so relieved. Even though Crowley is acting as if he doesn’t care, Aziraphale knows that he is caring for the angel,  _ he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t care about Aziraphale _ . Leaving the church, the weight of Aziraphale’s books in his hands is nothing compared to the weight on his heart. It was still another 80 years before Aziraphale would finally get the courage to admit and take action on his feelings for the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night before their punishments from Heaven and Hell, who have joined forces to fight against the duo who stopped the fight between the two. They’re both just drunk enough that it’s inhibiting their actions, yet not enough that they don’t have full control. Crowley has a lot more control, but he’s going to seize an opportunity to get something off of his chest, under the pretense he is more drunk than he really is.    
  
“You’d think that being a demon, I’d have no regrets” Crowley murmured, taking a swig from the bottle of wine that’s being passed back and forth.    
“But I have regrets, not many of them, but I do have some” He admitted.    
“O-hic-oh, is that so?” Aziraphale asked, sobering himself slightly.    
“Yeah, never been kissed, never even been hugged, stuff like that, y’know? I’m not a being of love, but sometimes, it’s just nice to be wanted…” Crowley admitted, picking at the label on the wine bottle. Aziraphale raked his eyes over the demon’s lanky form. He thought about the millennia that he’s spent with the demon, the way that the demon has always saved him, and even now in what may be their last night together, Crowley is continually making sure Aziraphale is okay.    
“Angel, you okay there? Wanna maybe stop staring at me?” Crowley murmured, though Aziraphale was so lost in his own head that he didn’t hear it. 

He shifted over to sit and take the wine bottle away from Crowley for a moment. He shifted to straddle the demon’s hips, cupping the demon’s cheek just gently. Crowley leaned into the touch as though he’d never been held in his life,  _ he probably hasn’t  _ the angel’s mind so helpfully adds.   
“I’m sorry I never did this sooner” Aziraphale murmurs, and before Crowley can voice a question of ‘what’ Aziraphale is kissing him. They fall together like an old married couple, and despite being so inexperienced, Crowley quickly fell into Aziraphale’s rhythm. His hands fell to Aziraphale’s ass, grinding against him for a moment.    
“Oh Crowley” Aziraphale moaned.    
“We’re gonna make it, angel, we’re gonna live out of tomorrow, and it’s gonna be us forever” Crowley promised. Aziraphale felt his heart swelling, a tear almost dripped from his eye, though somehow he managed to hide it. He leaned down and gently kissed Crowley again.    
“I need to say something, I don’t know if we will survive tomorrow and if I don’t say this…” Aziraphale trailed off.    
“Angel, we’re gonna survive. Agnes’ prophecy…” Crowley tried, though the angel pressing his finger against his lips effectively silenced Crowley.    
“Crowley, it’s been some 6000 years that we’ve been side by side, I don’t know how I haven’t told you this already but…” Aziraphale takes a deep breath and shifts slightly, still straddling Crowley’s hips. Crowley reaches up to take a hold of Aziraphale’s hand, hoping it eases the angel’s anxiety.    
“I love you, Crowley. And not just because I’m a being of love, the love I feel for you, it’s a different love to what I feel for humanity, it’s stronger…it’s more potent, more…love” Aziraphale admitted, looking down. He missed the dumbfounded look on Crowley’s face, avoiding the demon out of a fear of rejection. 

Before Aziraphale could climb off of Crowley’s lap, the demon cupped Aziraphale’s cheek.    
“Look at me, angel” He murmured. Aziraphale looked up, watching as the demon eased off his sunglasses. He tossed them aside.    
“We’re fucking stupid” Crowley murmured. He reached up and gently kissed Aziraphale again. Aziraphale smiled, a beaming wide smile that Crowley had never seen before.    
“And Zira? We’ll win. We’ll beat them and come out the other side together” Crowley promised. Aziraphale smiled and nodded, cuddling close to the demon. 

They eventually retired to bed, though as soon as Aziraphale was asleep, Crowley planned to return to his flat, though he left his jacket beside the bed for Aziraphale, as a comfort in the event that one wouldn’t survive.

He watched as Aziraphale rolled over in the bed, to where Crowley had been laid moments ago, and Crowley couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He gently kissed the top of the angel’s head before he left, missing the wide smile on Aziraphale’s face. 


	3. Chapter 3

They would meet in the park. That was the plan. Crowley’s body would go back to the flat, while possessed by Aziraphale, and Aziraphale’s body would go to the bookshop, while possessed by Crowley. Both wanted to rush back to each other’s embrace, but they knew that if they did that, they would risk each other’s life. It was only two nights apart, they can do it. Two nights is nothing compared to the rest of time. The morning of the day that they could finally be together, both were awake and dressed by 7 am. They were both equally excited to see each other, bouncing on the spot waiting for the clock to tick to 9.30 when they would be able to meet each other at the park. 

Crowley was there first, sitting Aziraphale’s vessel on their bench. He was only waiting for a few minutes before he saw his own body. He jumped up and like a scene from a romance movie, they ran into each other’s arms. The kiss was messy, their noses bumped together, but it was perfect. Someone in the distance shouted some homophobic comment, Crowley flipped the bird to the dude, not coming apart from Aziraphale. A snap of someone’s fingers and time around them stopped.    
“We’re safe” Aziraphale breathed, and cupped Crowley’s cheek. 

“We are, but can we please swap back because it’s blowing my mind that you’re me and I’m you” Crowley chuckled. Aziraphale nodded and gripped Crowley’s hand as they swapped back.    
“I love you” Aziraphale murmured, leaning up to gently kiss Crowley. Crowley smiled into the kiss, pulling the angel close.    
“Back to the Ritz?” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale smiled and nodded.    
“I would like to shower first, maybe we should get a suite” Aziraphale suggested, though both knew that something more would happen. 

They walked to the Ritz, hand in hand. The smile on Crowley’s face got him some odd reactions, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to show off his love for the angel. The only suite available for them was the honeymoon suite, though neither cared. It’s as though they’re on their honeymoon anyway. They stand side by side in the elevator, Crowley was leaning against the rail at the back. There was an elderly couple in the front of the elevator, and they were the only people stopping Aziraphale from jumping into Crowley’s arms. 

Aziraphale and Crowley leave the elevator first, and the tension between them as they walk towards their room is so thick a knife couldn’t cut it. Crowley stood in front of the door and tried to open it for a few moments, dumbly turning the card in every direction like a USB cable against the black plastic reader. Eventually, Aziraphale reached around, held Crowley’s hand and guided the card against the reader gently. Crowley flushed red and smiled gently, pushing the door open. Aziraphale followed Crowley in, and the door was barely closed before Crowley was pressed against a wall, the angel deeply kissing him. 

Aziraphale grips at Crowley’s ass, rolling against him for a moment and he suddenly stopped on the spot, bewildered and overwhelmed.    
“Oh dear,” He murmured and darted into the bathroom. Crowley groaned, adjusting himself in his jeans. He sighed after a moment.    
“Angel, you wanna come out?” Crowley asked softly.   
“We don’t have to go any further if you don’t wanna” He added. Crowley knows the bathroom isn’t locked, he didn’t hear the telltale lock click. But he won’t open the door, he respects the angel’s privacy and needs.    
  
After a few moments, the door eased open and Aziraphale trudged out.    
“My apologies” He mumbled.    
“No need to apologize, angel, if it’s moving too fast, just tell me,” Crowley said softly. He reached over and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek.    
“It’s not too fast… Just… overwhelming” Aziraphale admitted.    
“Good overwhelming or bad?” Crowley asked.    
“G-good” Aziraphale stuttered.    
“Then let it overwhelm you, angel, let it take you to a high you’ve never been” Crowley murmured, while slowly dropping to his knees. He felt Aziraphale’s moan, as he hit the floor.    
“And if you want me to stop, just say the word and I will” He promised. Aziraphale nodded and watched as Crowley unbuttoned the angel’s beige trousers. They fell to the floor with ease, and Crowley didn’t miss the look from Aziraphale. With a snap of his fingers, the trousers were folded neatly on the bed. Crowley smirked up to the angel and eased his white underwear down. Leaning down, Crowley’s long, snake tongue eased out to tease the angel’s hard length. Aziraphale moaned, his knees almost buckling as Crowley bobbed his head.    
  
“Oh-oh” Aziraphale moaned, his head falling back against the wall with a thud. His hips jerked forward slightly, and Crowley moaned lightly. Aziraphale moaned and began rolling his hips into Crowley’s mouth, while Crowley just stopped his movements to let Aziraphale do what he needs to do. The angel’s moans got higher and higher, his back arched more until it appeared almost painful.    
“Crowley, I’m close…I don’t know what but I’m close” Aziraphale whimpered, knotting his fingers tighter into the demon’s messy hair. Crowley smirked and bobbed his head, while reaching up to hold the angel’s other hand. He felt the angel tense and tighten for a moment, and then he was spilling into the demon’s throat. 

Crowley groaned, swallowing it all down as the angel collapsed against the wall. Crowley smirked up at the panting angel.    
“That was…” Aziraphale trailed off, too spent.    
“Yeah, I know” Crowley smiled, and stood up.    
“You want me too…?” Aziraphale trailed off, gesturing towards the demon’s bulged black jeans.    
“That’s up to you angel, I can deal with it myself if you wanna lay down” Crowley suggested.    
“Show me, dear, show me what you like” Aziraphale murmured.    
“Next time, next time I’ll help you” Aziraphale promised. Crowley nodded and kicked his jeans aside, his boxer shorts following shortly after. He took his length into his hand and quickly built a rhythm. Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed and watched, enraptured, as the demon brought himself to orgasm so quickly and with such ease.    


Crowley came over his fingers with a grunt and a moan. He let out a shaky breath, reaching back to use the wall to hold himself up.    
“Oh, my dear, that was…that was a most beautiful sight” Aziraphale murmured. Leaning up, he gently kissed Crowley again, while dragging the demon back to the bed.    
“Don’t you wanna go eat?” Crowley asked, though the way his eyes were drifting closed betrayed his true need.    
“We have all the time in the world for food, for now though, I would rather like to cuddle with you” Aziraphale smiled. He curled close to Crowley, their naked lower halves wrapping around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

They awoke in each other’s embrace sometime in the late afternoon. Crowley was the first to awaken fully. He eased out of the bed while Aziraphale was sleeping, and grabbed a cloth from the bathroom, wetting it with warm water, to clean the angel’s body. He cleaned the dried come from the angel’s body, though it appeared to slightly rouse the angel too.    
“Hey angel” Crowley smiled, while cleaning himself, before pulling his boxers and jeans on. Aziraphale stared lazily, watching the demon with love in his eyes and love in his chest as the demon redressed, attempting to smooth his hair from the angel’s fingers.    
“You comfy there?” Crowley asked, looking at the angel through the mirror’s reflection.    
“Very much so, getting to watch my love” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley flushed red and went back to trying to fix his hair, though he couldn’t smooth it down.   
“Leave it, Crowley, I think it looks perfectly fine while messy” Aziraphale murmured, and moved to sit up. Reaching up, he knotted his fingers through the demon's hair and kissed him, further messing up Crowley's hair in the process. He redressed himself, while Crowley sat on the edge of the bed.    
  


Walking down to the dining room, their hands linked together, it was surprisingly comfortable for the couple that has only been together for days.    
“Ah, good evening Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley, it has been a few days since we have seen you” Their usual waiter greeted them with a large smile.    
“Oh dear, I seem to have left my wallet at home” Aziraphale realized, patting his pockets.    
“Don’t worry angel, I got it” Crowley promised, as they were led to their table again.    
“And can I say, congratulations on the progression of your relationship,” The waiter said, before going to get two menus. 

Crowley flushed red, but didn’t let go of Aziraphale’s hand as the evening passed. They ate as they often would do, though the only difference this time was the lovestruck expression that lingered on their faces. 


End file.
